


You're Perfect

by mashed_potato_with_cheese



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, blaise zabini is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashed_potato_with_cheese/pseuds/mashed_potato_with_cheese
Summary: You've been dating Blaise Zabini for a while, but he's been hurting you more and more recently. When Draco Malfoy finds out, he puts an end to it quickly.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	You're Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bruises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364675) by [dickgrysvn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickgrysvn/pseuds/dickgrysvn). 



> TRIGGER WARNING: Minor depictions of abuse, both physical and emotional

Blaise Zabini asked you out in fifth year. You really didn’t expect it, you don’t consider yourself a boy magnet, but you were happy to accept. He was caring and attentive, and you were happy with him. The other girls whispered when you walked past, and it felt good to be the object of jealousy. 

You’re in sixth year now, and things aren’t going as well. That’s illustrated by the fact that you’re desperately digging through your trunk for concealer. Your relationship with Blaise went downhill when you became friends with Draco Malfoy. It was only because you wanted to be friends with Blaise’s friends, but he always accused you of flirting. Your first big fight was right before Christmas break. He didn’t hit you, but you felt awful about it for the entire holiday. When you got back to school, you practically begged him to forgive you. He agreed, and you were happy once again.

Blaise hit you for the first time about two months ago. It didn’t leave a mark, and he apologized and hugged you and pleaded with you not to hate him. You could never hate him, you said. It only got worse from there. Last night, he hit you so hard you nearly passed out. There’s a multicolored bruise on your face, impossible to miss. Just putting on concealer hurts, the gentle touch of your brush stinging. Eventually, you think you can pass it off as an accident. Maybe you just hit your head on something. It would have to work.

You walk timidly down to the Great Hall and sit down next to Blaise. He looks at you, examining your face.

“Are you mad at me, y/n?” he asks softly. You shake your head.

“No. It was a misunderstanding.” You try for a smile, but it hurts your face. Blaise doesn’t seem to notice. He puts his arm around you and goes back to talking to his friends. You try not to flinch at his touch. Draco looks at you suspiciously from across the table, and you try your best to look happy. 

When you get up from the table to go to class, Blaise kisses your unmarked cheek and goes off with his friends. You sling your bag over your shoulder and head to Charms, but you stop when you hear someone call your name.

“Y/n!” Draco calls from behind you. “Wait a moment.” He catches up to you easily and walks next to you. “Are you okay? There’s a bruise on your face.”

“I’m fine, I just hit my head.” You try to sound reassuring.

“Really?” asks Draco suspiciously. “On what?”

“On a… lamp. In the corridor.” 

“Please tell me what really happened.” His voice is surprisingly gentle, almost pleading.

“I hit my head. I don’t know what you want from me.” You walk ahead of him, hoping he doesn’t follow you.

That night, you head to the common room but stop short when you hear arguing. You’ve always been pretty good at eavesdropping, you stop just outside the doorway and listen in.

“What exactly are you accusing me of?” says Blaise coldly.

“I’m not accusing you of anything. I’m telling you. If I find out that you laid a finger on her, I will end you.” Draco’s voice is calm, matter-of-fact. 

“Y/n is none of your business.”

“She becomes my business if you hurt her. I won’t hesitate to step in if I think there’s anything going on.”

“Watch yourself, Malfoy. Your daddy can’t protect you from everything."

“I don’t need my father here, Blaise. Don’t touch her.” You hear footsteps, and you assume Draco is leaving. After a few minutes, you walk into the common room. Blaise stops you right away.

“Have you been talking to Draco?” he asks, his voice deathly quiet. You shake your head rapidly.

“I promise I haven’t,” you say, your voice shaky.

“I don’t believe you.” He stands up and walks over to you.

“No, I promise. Please.” You’re quiet, desperate. He lifts his hand and you flinch. Instead of hitting you, though, he tips your chin up with his fingers.

“Are you sure?” His face is calm, and you start to hope you can get away from this without being hurt.

“Yes, yes, I’m sure. I didn’t tell him anything.” His hand is on your throats before you can react, cutting off your air. You gasp and fumble at his hand, but he doesn’t move.

“You’ve been telling him everything, haven’t you? You don’t love me, you want Draco to kill me. You want to be with Draco, don’t you?” You shake your head as best you can, but Blaise just tightens his grip.

“Please,” you manage to get out. Suddenly, he releases you and you fall to the ground, gasping for air. You look up and see Draco with his wand under Blaise’s chin.

“What did I tell you?” he yells. “I told you not to touch her. You don’t get to hurt her, you don’t get to talk to her, you don’t even get to look at her ever again. Got it?” Blaise nods with wide eyes. Draco punches him and he falls to the ground. You feel arms lifting you up, carrying you somewhere. Then the world fades to black.

You wake up in the hospital wing. Your head pounds and your neck throbs. You wince as you touch the bruise on your face. Suddenly, a hand pulls yours away from the mark. You look over, startled, and see Draco sitting next to your bed.

“Y/n?” he says softly. “How are you feeling?” He’s still gently holding your hand. 

“Like I got run over by the Knight Bus,” you respond. He chuckles softly. It’s a deep, gravelly sound, and astonishingly attractive.

“I’m so sorry this has been happening to you, y/n. I wish I could have stopped it sooner, but I didn’t know. I’m sorry.” He looks so deeply regretful, it tugs at your heart.

“This wasn’t your fault. I did everything I could so no one would know. I’m just thankful that you’ve stopped it now.” You falter a bit, then go on quietly. “Where is he?” Draco’s face turns sour.

“He’s been expelled. I got a detention for punching him, but other than that I got off pretty easily.” You sigh in relief. Draco hesitates, then goes on. “I had been talking to him before… before he was hurting you. Was it because of me?”

“No, no. He just looked for excuses to hurt me. You were just convenient.” Draco nods. You squeeze his hand a little tighter, and he smiles at you. You work up the courage to ask him what’s on your mind. “Draco, I’m grateful to you for stopping it, but why? Why did you care so much?” His eyes widen.

“I care because you don’t deserve that. You’re perfect, y/n, absolutely perfect. You’re kind and beautiful and no one deserves that, least of all you. I couldn’t let him hurt you. I just couldn’t.” His voice wavers a bit, but he sounds determined to get the words out. You’re silent for a moment, unsure of what to say.

“Thank you,” you say finally. He reaches up and brushes a piece of hair away from your face, then pulls his hand back suddenly like you were made of fire.

“Sorry,” he says quietly, his face red.

“No, it’s okay,” you say with a soft smile. Draco looks up at you, then returns your smile. He goes pushes your hair back again, gently, lovingly. His face is close to yours. He smells good, like peppermint and green apples. You could easily sit up and kiss him, and you’re seriously thinking about it until he speaks.

“Y/n…” he says. “I meant it. You’re perfect.” He leans ever closer until you can feel his fast breathing on your skin. His hand is still on the side of your face, brushing the hair away. You lift your head up slightly, not quite touching your lips to his. After a breathless second, he closes the gap. His lips are as soft and gentle as Blaise was rough and cruel, and you melt into the kiss, lifting one hand up to rest on Draco’s neck. He threads his fingers in your hair, pulling you farther against him. You sigh softly as he brushes your uninjured cheekbone with his thumb.

When you break apart, he smiles at you. His eyes are warm, and you feel safe. You let your hand drop from his neck, but take hold of his hand instead. Madame Pomfrey walks out of her office briskly.

“Oh, good, you’re awake. Mr. Malfoy here had refused to leave you until he saw your eyes open.” You smiles at your intertwined hands, and for the first time since the beginning of sixth year, you leave your heart unguarded, giving it fully to Draco Malfoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comment are appreciated <3


End file.
